


Twelve Kisses Shared by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

by Vanillamaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Blood TW in chapter 9, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, It's mostly fluffy with very light angst sprinkled in, Just in case you’re uncomfortable with that you know to avoid it, Light Angst, Rated T for one of the chapters, Twelve Kisses prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Twelve Kisses that they shared in multiple instances.Twelve Kiss Prompts:01. First Kiss02. Shy Kiss03. Surprise Kiss04. Lazy Kiss05. Cute Kiss06. Forehead Kiss07. Passionate Kiss08. Heated Kiss09. Sad Kiss10. Goodbye Kiss11. Reunion Kiss12. Funny Kiss
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	1. 01. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse for me to write Percy and Annabeth being cute and smitten with each other.

Their proper first kiss had been after the war with the Titans was over.

Annabeth decided to have a small and private birthday celebration after the war. Just the two of them and the sad looking cupcake she had made with Tyson’s help. They were set in the dining pavilion, legs brushing against each other’s as Percy blew out the single candle, eyes bright with such a blinding grin that it made Annabeth’s heart leap in her chest. 

Percy began to stutter, cheeks flushing as he tried to express his feelings for her. It was awkward and Percy kept tripping over his own words, but it made Annabeth feel so warm and happy that she could not help the smile creeping onto her face. Because, for so long she had these feelings, tucked away in box and hidden away in the back of her mind because, there was so much going on that it seemed she’d never get a chance to really express how she feels. Then at Mt. St. Helen's, when Percy might die, and she was so, so  _ afraid _ that he was going to die, and she’d never get a chance to express how she feels, and then, kissing him and then turning her back and leaving him alone at the mountain was probably the hardest thing she had ever done.

But now, with the war over, with everything peaceful again, they can finally relax as much as demigods can, and go back to their normal lives (as normal a demigod can get) and see where this leads.

They get closer as they joke around, the air becoming heavy as they lean into each other, close enough that she could drown in his sea-green eyes, and then, when their lips met, its like a piece that she didn’t know was missing finally slid into place. And, their noses bumped together and Annabeth laughed softly as they leaned into each other. It was clumsy and shy and it felt like fireworks were exploding in her stomach, and it was the best kiss she’s ever had, and she thought to herself how could she have ever walked away from this back on the mountain. 

Then their friends cheered, jumping up from their hiding spots, and she couldn’t even get mad, not even when they tossed the both of them into the canoe lake, because, Percy was with her, and it was the best underwater kiss she’s ever had.


	2. 02. Shy Kiss

Percy rolled the little red coral shell between his thumb and forefinger, admiring how the red shell gleamed in the water. It was just giving Annabeth a gift, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest, and, there were nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

(He thought Annabeth deserved something more for putting up with him for five years, but this is all he could do.)

Clutching the red shell in his hand, he breathed in deeply, collecting his thoughts and trying to calm his nerves. It was just a shell she can put on her leather camp necklace, from the bottom of his father’s palace, but, somehow, it still felt like it wasn’t enough because, Annabeth deserves everything but, this is all he can give and, he’s afraid it might not be enough. 

Ripples in the water drew his attention, and he looked up as pebbles fell into the lake, obviously trying to catch his attention. Pushing himself up towards the surface, he smiled brightly when he noticed it was Annabeth on the dock with a handful of rocks and pebbles. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” She says, dumping the rest of her rocks and Percy hauls himself up onto the dock.

“Sorry,” He chuckles sheepishly, acutely aware of the little red shell in his hand. “But uh, I have something for you. A gift.” 

Annabeth seems surprised, but flushes nonetheless as Percy presents the little red shell to her.

“It’s a shell from the bottom of dad’s palace. I uh, I was thinking you could put it on your bead necklace,” He said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Annabeth took the shell and was silent for a moment and Percy was afraid she wouldn’t like it because, Annabeth deserves  _ more,  _ deserves it for everything she’s gone through, but then,

“Percy, it’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” 

Percy looks as Annabeth absolutely  _ beams,  _ and he feels a sudden bout of shyness as he leans in. Their lips just graze each other’s in the softest of kiss, but it was enough to make his heart flutter and his spirit soar nonetheless, and he looks at Annabeth like she hung the moon and stars as he helps put the shell on her necklace, displaying it proudly as if he just gave her the most precious gift in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a lovestruck dork who loves Annabeth a whole bunch


	3. 03. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is moronsexual change my mind

It was hot, so incredibly hot. 

Perhaps it was because they were spotted by telekhines in the forge of Hephaestus or it was because her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but perhaps that was just her adrenaline. But it was hot, and she could feel the _sweat_ beating down her neck and soaking her shirt, and her ears were nearly ringing from all the screeching of the telekhines as Percy fought them off, cutting them down one by one. 

But, it seemed that every time one was cut down, another took its place, and they would be outnumbered soon and seems that they would die here and her quest would end here and,

Her biggest regret would be is that she dragged Percy to his death with her. 

But stupid, brave, selfless, reckless Percy told her to escape, to run, to leave it to him, and to save herself and continue the quest. And, it rooted her to her spot as they argued and it felt that her heart was being split in two because how could Percy expect her to leave him here alone? To die? But, there was no other option, 

(there was, to stay by his side and fight, but she had chosen her quest in favor) 

Her fists clenched at her side as she grabbed the front of his shirt, her stupid and reckless and brave Seaweed Brain and kissed him. 

She could feel him stiffen in surprise, his lips were salty and it was a battlefield, and they could die right now, but none of that mattered when Percy was here, and she would be damned if she let him go without giving him a  _ hint  _ to how she truly felt about him. It was hot and sweat beaded her skin, and they could die right now at this moment, but none of that mattered when Percy’s lips were on her own. 

Turning her back and letting him enter the fray was the hardest thing she’s done, harder than holding up the sky, because she knew that the weight of Percy’s death would weigh on her more than the sky ever will and, 

she could feel her heart break as Mt. St. Helen’s explosion rattled the earth.


	4. 04. Lazy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a soft boi for Annabeth

Annabeth was warm against his side. 

Her blonde hair tickled his cheek as they lie wrapped together on his mother’s sofa, in the dark, except for the light of a movie playing on the TV that they weren’t really paying attention to, and she was warm and solid against his side and he could fall asleep just like this. 

Estelle had been put to bed an hour ago and Percy would urge them to move, but he’s comfortable right here on the couch with Annabeth pressed up against him, and he might wake up with a sore neck tomorrow but it’s worth it when he has his Wise Girl so close to him.

Annabeth speaks softly, loud in the darkness of the living room. “We should head to bed, more comfortable.” 

Percy hummed in acknowledgement but neither of them moved when he buried his face in her blonde hair. Annabeth nosed his neck, her warm and soft breath against his skin as she laid there, warm, safe, and relaxed in his arms and Percy wished they could stay like this forever because, this way they can pretend they’re normal. No monsters, no gods, no quests, no prophecies, nothing that can disturb them.

Annabeth nudged him a little more, tilting her head up and Percy didn’t hesitate to lean down and give her a soft kiss. It was sweet, slow, and it filled him with happiness and belief that, yes, this is what a life with Annabeth would be like. Relaxing with no quests, monsters, gods, or prophecies, just Annabeth in his arms with sweet lazy kisses like this as they settle back into the couch, content and relaxed. 


	5. .05 Cute Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is a lovestruck dork and who can blame her

Percy had a crease between his furrowed brows as he focused intently on his studies. 

Annabeth watched him from across the coffee table they were sitting at with mild amusement as Percy wrote down the formulas in a notebook, and Annabeth’s concentration had vanished about three minutes ago because, she got  _ distracted  _ by all of Percy’s quirks that make him  _ Percy,  _ and Annabeth can’t help but be distracted by them all. 

The way that his lips purse slightly whenever he’s thinking deeply about something, the way his brows furrows and a crease develops in between whenever he focuses, when he smiles triumphantly like he just defeated a powerful monster but it’s solely reserved for whenever he finishes his studies correctly and a dimple appears in his cheek, all things that Annabeth can’t help but find absolutely, and utterly  _ adorable.  _

She sets down her pencil before leaning over all their notebooks and textbooks that are strewn all over the coffee table to press the softest kiss upon his forehead.

Percy looked up in surprise before a look of amusement came over his face. “What was that for?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about seaweed brain,” She answered, a small smile on her face. A pen was digging into her arm, but she paid it no mind as Percy leaned up to get closer. Her smile got a little bigger. “Well, maybe it's because you looked a bit cute.” 

“Only a bit?” He asked, smirking and his cheek creased with his dimple that she was tempted to kiss. 

Annabeth leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. The pen was still digging into her arm, and she was creasing her notebook pages under her, but she couldn't care less when Percy’s soft, soft lips are on hers and how he cups her cheek gently. 

“Maybe you’re adorable instead,” She said and Percy laughed against her lips. 


	6. .06 Forehead Kidss

Percy sat back against the picnic blanket, Annabeth at his side as they waited for the Fourth of July fireworks display on the beach. Sugary and caffeinated drinks nearby (courtesy of Cabin Eleven of course) as everyone settled down around them. 

“Cabin Nine always manages to outdo themselves,” Annabeth murmurs as the first firework exploded in the night sky, a moving rendition of George Washington rallying his troops in Manhattan. 

Percy slung his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as another firework went off, relaxing in the bubble of peace that they find themselves in. Annabeth’s face was bathed in reds and blues whenever a firework went off, occasionally taking a sip of her drink as she cuddled impossibly closer to him. 

Percy leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss upon her forehead, the scent of her lilac and strawberry shampoo filling his senses with an undeniable sense of comfort, home, and safety that he couldn’t resist planting two more kisses on her forehead, much to Annabeth’s satisfaction he’s sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit late,,,, my bad...


	7. .07 Passionate Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> older percabeth uwu

The salty air of the beach was comforting, it was home, and It’s Annabeth’s favorite place to be. The setting sun casting orange, purple, and golden hues over the ocean and the sand was absolutely beautiful. The waves lapped at Annabeth’s feet as she gently held Percy’s hand in her own. They were older now, early twenties, and she thinks that everything they faced up until now were simple, minuscule things that led up to this moment. On the beach, with Percy’s hand in hers, and enjoying the gentle sounds of the oceans waves.

Percy,  _ her precious seaweed brain,  _ was nervous about something. She could tell because, they’ve known each for years, she can pull words or meanings simply from the way he tilts his head, the way he smiles, there’s no need for words between them.

So, when he stopped them, hands clasping hers and, he looks at her so earnestly and full of love and adoration that it still sometimes takes her breath away. Then, there on the beach with the sounds of the ocean around them Percy produced a ring from his pocket and Annabeth could feel her heart nearly burst from her chest and her eyes felt suspiciously wet. 

She threw her arms around him, and kissed him deeply.  _ Yes,  _ she says.  _ Always yes.  _

Percy’s arms are tight around her waist as he conveys every feeling he has for her, love, adoration, admiration and his lips are soft on her own but so full of love and passion that she could get drunk on the feeling. And, when he slips the ring on her finger, a beaming smile on his lips, she kisses him deeply again. 

There on the beach, with the sound of the ocean, surrounded by the light of the setting sun, Annabeth feels her whole life begin anew.


	8. .08 Heated Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is one is kinda spicy y’all 👀👀 a light lime as you would say in ye olde fanfiction, if it makes you uncomfortable in any way you can click away

Chiron’s rule where two romantically involved campers were  _ not  _ to be in a cabin alone together perhaps had some merit, Percy would agree.

But,

Annabeth’s lips were so soft on his and her skin was soft and warm in his hands and her hands were tangled so  _ deliciously  _ in his hair as the air between them became so electrified that Percy could not find himself to care about Chiron’s rule. Not when Annabeth fit so well in his arms, not when she straddled his waist and rolled her hips, pulling a groan from his lips. 

His hands wandered lowered, cupping her soft cheeks and pulling a delicious gasp from Annabeth’s mouth as he began to nip at her jaw and neck. Every kiss pulled soft gasps from her mouth and, they were supposed to be studying but, Annabeth rolled her hips down on him and he sucked and bit, particularly at the conjecture of her neck and shoulder, and Annabeth tugged at his hair pulling him back to her lips.

They only separated so Annabeth could get his shirt off and, he could feel his erection straining in his jeans as she began to pepper his own neck with her marks and Annabeth was so perfect here, in his lap, in his arms, shirt rumpled and strands of blonde escaping her ponytail, rolling her hips against him pulling gasps and moans from him and—

“I do hope that you and Annabeth are studying in that cabin of yours, Percy,” came Chiron’s voice from behind his door and Annabeth nearly tumbled off of his lap to try and straighten her shirt.

“O-Of course Chiron!” Annabeth’s voice was breathy and she coughed to try and relieve it.

When Chiron had left, Annabeth flopped down on his bunk, cheeks flushing a brilliant red and chucking his shirt at him when he laughed good naturedly, admiring the mark he left on her neck and wearing the mark she left on him with pride.


	9. .09 Sad Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood TW that may make some people uncomfortable. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

There was a monster that came barreling from the forest and Annabeth and the other campers fought it off, but campers still got injured. Travis Stoll was slashed in the leg, Sherman Yang had broken two of his ribs, Lou Ellen received a concussion, but

That seemed trivial when Percy was bleeding heavily in her arms as three of Apollo’s kids fluttered around them, trying to slow the bleeding. The monster had gotten a surprise hit on him, the attack hitting him in the abdomen and nearly through his back and, she could  _ feel  _ the warm sticky blood stain her hands and armor and, she could feel the icy fear strike her when she realized this could be the injury that would finally tear Percy from her.

“If you die on me, I am gonna be so mad,” She says and winced when blood gurgled from his lips. 

He was pale and shivering, blood staining her hands and armor and there was so much blood and just looking at him like this, weak and so horribly vulnerable made her eyes burn suspiciously. Someone was speaking to her, telling her they had to take him to the infirmary, but 

She didn’t want to let him go, she wanted to keep him here in her arms, but she fears if she does she’ll see the light fade from his eyes and she would not be able to handle that she’s sure. Shakily, she pushed back some of his dark hair and pressed a lingering kiss on his brow, breathing shakily as someone gently urged her back away from him, watching as Percy was swept away by the healers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff I do, but sometimes I like to see my faves suffer uwu

**Author's Note:**

> These won't be connected in any way and can be read independently of each other and they're pretty short. Let me know if you're enjoying these tho!! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood uwu


End file.
